Just With You
by Salima Safna Taoris
Summary: Huang Zitao, wanita penjual perhiasaan plastik, mempunyai penyakit Hemofilia dan harus menghindari penagih utang .. Wu Yifan, lelaki yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, mencari uang dengan cara menagih utang tapi dia tidak bisa memukul orang ... Bagaimana dua orang yang mempunyai penyakit berbeda bisa bersatu ? [KrisTao Fanfiction] [Genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

Just With You

...

KrisTao/TaoRis

Genderswitch

..

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ OR BASH !

...

\(^0 ^)/

..

CHAPTER 1 :

Terlihat dua orang berdiri di sebuah rumah mewah. Pria jas yang badannya agak berisi tapi tetap kekar, wajahnya terlihat sangat maskulin bernama Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kangin. Pria disamping Kangin, bernama Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kris. Pria dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter, wajah yang terlihat datar, sangat malah tapi itulah yang membuatnya tampan. Dia memakai kaos yang pas hingga terlihat bentuk tubuh sempurnanya itu, dan memakai jeans yang robek di bagian lutut-khas preman-.

"Oke, Kris .. klien kita seorang pria yang baru-baru menikah dengan wanita kaya, utangnya sekitar 139 juta won sudah termasuk bunganya."

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah mengantuk"

"Kalau aku harus memukulmu, bagian mana yang ingin kupukuli ?"

"Terserah padamu, aku tak peduli" ucqp Kris sambil memencet bel rumah kliennya tersebut

"Aishhh … anak ini benar-benar"

Ting tong .. ! Ting Tong … !

*ceklek*

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya si Klien

"Kami ? Oh, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Youngwoon atau kau bisa memanggilku Kangin, dan … *hening* Hey pabboya perkenalkan dirimu ..!" marah Kangin

"Naega ?" ucap Kris dengan bodohnya

"Tentu dirimu bodoh ..!" balas Kangin

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" jawab Kris dengan nada datar

"Kalian kesini ingin apa ?" tanya si Klien

"Masih ingatkah kau pernah meminjam uang pada boss kami ?, sekarang kami ingin menagihnya" jawab Kangin sambil memberi kertas biaya pinjaman kliennya

"Mwoo ? bagaimana bisa uang bunganya 10 kali lipat dari uang yang kupinjam ? kau ingin memerasku ? Keluarr .. ! atau aku .. aku akan menelpon polisi !" teriaknya marah

"Tunggu Sebentar … Pak kau sangat berbeda ketika kau meminjam uang" – ucap Kangin sambil terkekeh

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau menambahkan bunga yang tak seharusnya !"

"Kejadian ini tak akan terjadi jika kau membayar seperti waktu yang seharusnya"

"Apa salahnya melewatkan beberapa kali pembayaran ?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kris melihat tajam ke "klien" nya sampai "klien" nya itu gelalapan

"Apa ? Mau memukulku ?"

Kris masih diam, tapi jangan lupa matanya yang sangat menusuk

"Kau pikir bisa menggunakan kekerasan padaku ?"

"Hahhh …. Kris kemarilah .." menyerah Kangin

Kris pun maju hingga berdiri di samping Kangin

"Klien bilang ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi tanggal pembayaran sudah lewat jatuh tempo. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kangin

Kris pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Maafkan aku"

Setelah itu Kangin pun memukul kepala Kris dengan Kris sampai Kris masuk ke rumah kliennya dengan masih menggunakan sepatu

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar ? Bukankah kubilang kalau menagih hutang lewat bicara mendapat banyak halangan ? Lepaskan sepatu mu, tidak sopan memakai sepatu di rumah orang .. Bangunlah .. !"

Kris pun berdiri sambil melepaskan satu-satu sepatunya

*Plaaaak* belum selesai Kris melepaskan sepatu sebelah kirinya, dia sudah mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipinya

"Sudah kubilang tidak sopan memakai sepatu di rumah orang!"

Kris pun berdiri lagi dengan bibir sudah robek, pipinya sudah membiru tapi tetap saja tidak ada raut muka kesakitan di wajahnya malah terlihat datar.

Kliennya pun mulai ketakutan melihat Kris dipukuli oleh Kangin

"Apa .. apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak, pak .. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahnya, aku harus mendidiknya dengan benar" "Kris, berdirilah dengan tegak !"

*Plaaakkk* *Plaak* *Plaaaak*

Kangin pun memuku l Kris terus menerus sampai darah Kris menetes di lantai. Tapi Kris berdiri lagi, tetap dengan muka datarnya

"Heeeyy .. Berikan aku satu hari, ahh ani satu jam saja. Iya, satu jam saja. Aku akan membayarmu"

Klien nya pun memohon pada Kangin, mungkin dia sudah kasihan melihat Kris yang dipukuli terus oleh Kangin.

"Oke, satu jam saja"

Kangin dan Kris pun duduk di sofa panjang milik kliennya.

" Apakah masih lama ? Aku ingin tidur" Ucap Kris kepada Kangin

"Sabarlah … Hey darahmu muncrat sampai ke telingamu. Berarti pukulan ku di dagu mu memang keras yah ? .. Haahahaaa" ucap Kangin setelah melihat hasil " kerjanya" di wajah tampan Kris

"Tidak, biasa saja"

"Yaaaakkk .. Kau bilang begitu karna kau kebal babo!"

Kris memutar matanya, tanda bosan sambil melihat Kangin

Kliennya pun membawa uang yang mereka inginkan

"Ini uangnya … Awas kalau kalian kembali lagi ke dalam rumahku, aku tak ingin karpetku koto karena ulah kalian ..!"

Kangin dan Kris pun pamit

-Di Mobil-

"Bajingan itu akhirnya membayar" gusar Kangin karena tadi dia harus pura-pura sopan pada kliennya tersebut

Kangin mengambil kantung es batu dan memberikannya ke Kris

"Taruh ini di wajahmu, memarnya parah. Dan bersihkan darahnya"

-di perjalanan-

"Kau tau berapa banyak orang di Seoul yang benar-benar asalnya dari sini ? Coba tebak ?" Kangin pun membuka pembicaraan karna dia tak suka dengan keadaan diam seperti ini ..

"Tidak tau. Sekitar setengahnya ?" jawab Kris sambil menahan es batu di wajahnya yang datar itu

"Salah.. hanya 1,5%. Mereka semua datang dari desa seperti kita, tujuannya berjuang untuk hidup. Seoul penuh dengan orang seperti itu. Lalu, dari semua orang-orang itu, orang seperti apa yang bisa sukses ?"

Kris pun menoleh ke Kangin, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kangin

"Orang yang tekun, orang pintar, lalu orang yang punya kekuatan. Orang seperti itu pergi ke berbagai tempat. Orang seperti apa lagi menurutmu ?"

"Nyali. Tak peduli kau sekolah dimana atau sekuat apa kau. Jika kau tak punya nyali, kau hanya hidup demi makan lalu mati. Benar kan ?" ucap Kris sambil menoleh ke Kangin yang terdiam.

Cukup lama terdiam, Kangin menepikan mobilnya

"Kenapa berhenti ?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin pipis"

"cihh"

"Kris, ganti memegang es batu itu dengan tanganmu sebelahnya. Kau bisa terserang radang dingin. Aku segera kembali" Kangin membuka pintu mobilnya dengan buru-buru, sepertinya sudah kebelet

Kris pun melihat datar tangannya yang sudah membiru karna sudah memegang kantung es batu terlalu lama.

"Sepertinya tidur sebentar tak masalah sambil menunggu sampai hyung babo itu kembali" ujar Kris sambil memejamkan matanya

...

Sedangkan di pasar malam Seoul terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menawar anting-anting putih kepada seorang gadis cantik yang mirip seekor panda. Rambutnya hitam lebat sebahu, matanya mempunyai kantung mata seperti panda, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf M. Yahh gadis inilah yang bernama Huang Zitao atau Tao.

"Ini ? Pilihan bagus! Aku merancang ini sendiri, kau punya selera yang bagus" ujar Tao sambil member anting-anting putih tersebut kepada sang wanita.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Tanya wanita tersebut kepada pacarnya

"Kau kelihatan cantik memakai apapun" balas sang pria sambil tersenyum

"Siapa bilang ?" Tanya sang wanita kembali

"Aku!" jawab sang pria sambil mencium pipi pacarnya tersebut

Tao hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan pasangan 2 sejoli itu

"Tak ada yang lebih cantik dari aku" ujar sang wanita sambil mengembalikan anting-anting tersebut ke Tao

"Tentu saja tak ada yang lebih cantik" ujar sang pria sambil mengejar pacarnya tersebut.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, jengkel mungkin. Setelah tawar-menawar dengan pasangan tersebut tapi mereka tidak jadi membelinya, siapa yang tak jengkel ?

"Santai saja,. Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh apapun" ujar Sunny, pedangang tetangga Tao

"Ini perhiasaan palsu" ujar Tao lemas

"Hal paling kotor di dunia adalah apa yang disentuh manusia. Barang-barang, hewan,bahkan manusia. Barang-barangmu akan tertupi oleh kotoran" ujar Sunny

"eonnie ?" balas Tao sambil menghadap ke Sunny dengan muka yang dibuat semenderitanya

"Nde ?" Sunny melihat Tao dengan tatapan -Ada apa denganmu?-

Tao pun memegang pipi Sunny dengan kedua tangannya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang seperti kucing yang kehilangan ikannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" heran Sunny

"Membuat wajahmu kotor dengan menyentuhmu !" teriak Tao sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan

Sunny pun menyadari kalau dia dikerjain oleh pedangang tetangga nya yang imut tersebut, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria tua yang mabuk bahkan penampilannya seperti seorang gembel

Pria tua pun itu berjalan ke depan Tao "Tertawalah sepuasmu, jalang!"

Tao kaget, dan spontan membawa pria tua tersebut ke lorong gelap yang sepi

"Hanya karena ayahmu meninggal, bukan berarti hutangnya juga meninggal juga. Dia masih berutang padaku 600 ribu won!" kata pria tua mabuk itu pada Tao

Tao pun memberikan uang yang dia punya

"Jangan membeli minuman lagi, makanlah sedikit." Ujar Tao prihatin

"Kau ini .. !" Pria itu pun ingin menampar wajah Tao tapi tidak kena, ingat ? dia mabuk. Tapi Tao menaruh tangannya di pipi dan berakting seakan kesakitan

"Sakit yah ?" Tao masih diam "Kalau tak mau terluka, jaga ucapanmu!"

Setelah melihat pria tua itu pergi, Tao pun menghembuskan nafas nya. Dia lelah, dia lelah kehidupannya seperti ini ..

**TBC**

Masih Newbie, masih butuh banyak pencerahan(?)

Gomawo udah baca

Keep or Delete ?

RCL juseyoo~~

*Kibaas banner KrisTao*


	2. Chapter 2

Just With You

…

KrisTao/Taoris Fanfiction

Ada cast tambahan

Genderswitch

…

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ OR BASH

…

\(^0 ^)/

…

CHAPTER 2

Tao kembali ke rumahnya yang kecil, sebelum tidur dia menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah dia selesai, dia langsung tertidur.

"Annyeong haseyo .. !" teriak Kangin sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu rumah Tao. "Aishhh .. sepertinya dia tidak ada dirumah" ujar Kangin setelah melihat pintu rumah Tao digembok dari luar. "Klien kita kali ini sepertinya tidak mudah ditagih" tanya Kangin pada Kris yang terus mengamati dinding sebelah rumah Tao.

_Drrrtt Drrrtt …_

"Ya .. yobeseo ?" ujar Kangin setelah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang

"…"

"Bicaralah … " kata Kangin yang tidak mendengar suara di seberang

"….."

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja" jawab melirik Kris yang berjalan ke dinding yang tadi jadi bahan pengamatannya

"Jam berapa ?" tanya Kangin "Dimana ?" lanjut Kangin keluar dari halaman rumah Tao.

Tao yang daritadi mengintip diluar bernapas lega karena sudah melihat Kangin keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak melihat Kris yang sudah mengetahui kalau dinding rumahnya tersebut adalah pintu rahasianya. Jadi Kris diam menunggu disitu, sampai Tao keluar.

….

"Permisi …" tanya Kangin pada seorang sekretaris yang sedang mengolesi bibirnya dengan lipstick merah

"Namaku Kim Young Woon, aku ada janji jam 3" ujar Kangin

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" jawab sekretaris sambil menelpon boss nya itu

…

Tao yang bersiap untuk pergi ke pasar lagi, membuka pintu rahasia nya (dinding rumah) lalu menarik kopernya yang berisi pernak-perniknya tanpa menoleh ke belakang yang sudah ada Kris menunggunya.

"Omooo .." kaget Tao setelah berbalik menemukan Kris yang berjongkok memeluk kopernya

"Nugu … Nuguseyo ?" tanya Tao gelalapan.

"Bayar utangmu" ujar Kris singkat tapi belum melepaskan pelukannya pada koper Tao.

…

"Kau suaminya Park Jungsoo, kan ?" tanya Yong guk

"Ya" jawab Kangin saat sekretaris Yong guk.

Jeda beberapa saat karena sekretaris Yong guk tadi membawakan minumannya, lalu sekretaris itu tersenyum saat melihat ponakan Yong guk yang berdiri di samping Yong guk, namanya Young Jae.

"Kau menggunakan cara mencederai diri sendiri sebagai gertakan ?" tanya Yong guk "Pukulanmu cukup terkenal" lanjut Yong guk

"Ckck .. berapa banyak istriku berutang padamu ?" tanya Kangin to the point

"Kau bisa membayarnya sekarang ?" kekeh Yong guk

"Katakan saja berapa banyak !" ujar Kangin tak sabaran

"Apa kau memiliki agama ?" kata Yong guk sambil mengambil sebuah kapur disebelahnya.

"Nde ?" heran Kangin

"Agamaku Budha" jawab Yong guk sambil memutihkan sepatunya dengan menggunakan kapur tadi. "Jadi, menurutku … uang memang berarti untukku, tapi hubungan manusia tak ternilai harganya." terang Yong guk

"Lalu apa" tantang Kangin

"Cih .. Kita bereskan masalah kita dengan uang, atau kekerasan. Mari kita pikirkan dulu, bagaimana ?" ujar Yong guk serius

…

Anjing menggonggong , seorang yang memperbaiki atap lalu duduk sambil melihat kearah rumahnya Tao. Tetangga di sekitar rumahnya Tao keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing.

Terlihat dirumahnya Tao, Kris yang sedang menghancurkan barang-barang Tao. Mulai dari memecahkan pot bunga, memporak-porandakan jemuran Tao, menendang tempat sampah Tao.

"Aku bilang bayar utangmu, jalang … !" marah Kris

"Pergilah, atau aku akan menghubungi polsi !" ujar Tao berani

Mendengar itu, Kris pun mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia mendekati Tao yang masih terduduk.

"Aku akan pergi bila kau membayar" tanya Kris sambil memegang sebuah batu bata.

Melihat Kris memegang batu, Tao perlahan-lahan mundur. Tapi Kris juga mendekat "4 juta won ditambah bunga 5 juta won, jumlahnya jadi 9 juta won." Tanya Kris sambil berjongkok di depan Tao

"Aku tak punya uaang .. !" teriak Tao lagi

Kris pun menatap tajam Tao, dia langsung memukul tangannya keras menggunakan batu bata tadi, sampai tangannya terkelupas dan berdarah. Tapi Kris melakukan itu tanpa ada raut kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Bayar, jalang ..!" seru Kris pelan tapi menakutkan.

Kris pun hendak memukul tangannya lagi, tapi Tao berteriak ketakutan dan spontan melindungi tangan Kris menggunakan tas selempangnya.

"Haaah haahh" Tao pun membuang napasnya, lega.

"Aishhh ….. " ujar Kris lalu mengambil tas Tao.

"Chaakkamann … ! Itu punyaku .. !" sadar Tao berteriak

Kris pun kesusahan membuka tasnya Tao karena Tao yang mencoba mengambil tasnya tersebut dari Kris. Akibatnya terjadi tarik-menarik antara Kris dan Tao.

"Leepaaskaaann … !" teriak Tao sambil memegang tasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di rumahku .. !" teriak seorang nenek sambil membawa polisi

"Haelmoni .. ! Tolong .. ! Dia renternir .. !" teriak Tao sambil menunjuk Kris.

Kris yang mendengar itu langsung memanjat pagar rumah Tao, melarikan diri karena melhat polisi.

"Kau ! Pindahlah dari rumahku .. ! marah nenek itu pada Tao

"Ini musim dingin ! Aku pindah kemana ?" balas Tao

"Aku tak peduli .. !" jawab nenek itu.

"Aisshh … " pasrah Tao

….

Setelah mengganti barang-barang yang dirusaki oleh Kris, Tao pun menuju ke tempat kerjanya dengan menggunakan kereta. Tapi sialnya Tao kembali dihadang oleh Kris yang ternyata mengikutnya daritadi.

"Yaakk .. jika aku berdarah, maka kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh." Ujar Tao ketakutan. Tapi Kris diam saja, tapi matanya selalu menatap Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao semakin ketakutan.

"Baik. Aku tak ingin ayahku di surga semakin cerewet, itulah sebabnya aku akan membayar" ujar Tao. "Haahh .. tapi aku ada tempat lain untuk dilunasi juga." Lanjut Tao lesu.

"9 juta won. Tak ada bunga, dibagi 42 bulan, saa dengan 215 ribu perbulan." Ujar Tao sambil menghitung utangnya tersebut. "Kita sepakat, oke ?" tanya Tao senang

"215 ribu ?" tanya Kris. "Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya !" bentak Kris "Kau kira aku melakukan ini hanya untuk itu ?" tanya Kris sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang terkelupas tadi.

"Kau tak menakutkan sedikitpun" ujar Tao meremehkan

"Mwo ?" tanya Kris tak terima

"Kau mengancam dengan melukai diri sendiri, tapi tak bisa memukul orang " cibir Tao

Kris pun menutup matanya, menahan kesal " Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan ?" ujar Kris pelan

"Aku mengahadapi lebih dari 100 orang setiap hari. Kau pikir aku tak bisa tahu ?" kekeh Tao " Dan aku membayar barang-barang yang kau hancurkan tadi … !" kesal Tao.

"Aku kembali jam 1 pagi di hari kerja, dan pergi jam 7 pagi. Jika kau datang lagi, aku siap membayar 215 ribu won perbulan, oke ?" tanya Tao sambil masuk ke dalam kereta. Tapi dia berbalik lagi "Untuk apa hidup seperti ini dengan penampilan seperti itu ? Mandilah dan setidaknya kau bisa hidup sebagai gigolo" tanya Tao pada Kris. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tao pun benar-benar menaiki keretanya.

…

Tao pun kembali kerumah kontrakkannya, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena semua barangnya ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Tao pun segera ke rumah nenek pemilik rumahnya yang tadi menolongnya dari Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Pergilah !" bentak nenek sambil membersihkan darah di tembok rumahnya.

"Haelmoniiii …. !" teriak Tao ingin menangis

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang keras kepala seperti itu seumur hidupku !" ujar nenek tetap membersihkan darah di temboknya. "Ia datang subuh dan memaksaku untuk memberinya depositomu 5 juta won" kesal nenek itu.

"Apa itu masuk akal ?" jawab Tao masih berteriak, masih kesal mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak ?" balas nenek itu yang sekarang berbalik melihat Tao. "Dia memukul kepalanya hingga berdarah !" tanya nenek sambil menunjuk darah di dinding. "Aku bisa apa ? Aku tak punya pilihan !" teriak nenek.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungi polisi ?" teriak Tao

"Polisi ? Kau pikir mereka akan melindungi daerah ini ?" tanya nenek masih berteriak "Aigoo .. dia sungguh mengerikan .." lanjut nenek sambil memegang dadanya.

…

Terlihat Kris yang kepalanya berdarah, berdiri dengan santai di trotoar. Dia sedang menunggu Kangin datang menjemputnya disitu.

"Kerja yang bagus" ujar Kangin saat Kris melempar kantung yang berisi uang 5 juta won milik Tao padanya. "Hei ! Apakah dia memukul kepalamu ?" tanya Kangin saat melihat wajah Kris "Apakah dia cukup agresif ? Dia punya germo atau bagaimana ?" tanya Kangin panjang lebar

"Aku mendapat 5 juta. Semua selesai" ujar Kris tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Kangin

"Bodoh .. Apakah kau bos ? Kata siapa ini sudah selesai ?" tanya Kangin. "Jika membawa ini, apa yang kita dapatkan ?" lanjut Kangin

"Tapi sekarang dia tak punya apa-apa lagi" jawab Kris seadanya.

"hmm … kemarikan kepalamu …." Ujar Kangin. "Bos bilang untuk menagih Huang Zitao untuk sisa bunga 400 ribu won." Lanjut Kangin

"Mwo ?" heran Kris.

"Dengan jelas mereka ingin kita memeras nya setiap sen" ujar Kangin yang mulai megolesi obat ke kepala Kris menggunakan jarinya.

"Sial" jawab Kris.

Karena merasa lama, Kangin pun mulai melemuri hampir setengah obat itu ke kepala Kris langsung tanpa menggunakan jari. Lalu Kangin tersenyum saat melihat 'hasil' pengobatannya ke kepala Kris.

…

"Jika kau memukul dengan telapak tanganmu,itu akan mengeluarkan suara lebih besar dengan sedikit luka." Ujar Kangin sambil menampar pipi Kris dengan lumayan keras di hadapan kumpulan orang tua yang meminta pertolongannya untuk melindungi toko nya yang mau digusur.

"Ketika kau memukul dengan kepalanmu, lawanmu akan bergerak duluan,seperti ini" ujar Kangin sambil meninju pipi Kris, lalu Kris menoleh ke samping. "Lihat .." ujar Kangin

"Tapi tak peduli seberapa banyak kita berlatih, rasanya dipukul sungguhan." Ujar Kangin sambil memengang kayu di tangan kiri dan sebuah besi di tangan kanan. "Sekarang, perhatikan. Ketika kau memukul dengan kayu .." jeda Kangin sambil memukul lutut Kris dan punggung Kris dengan keras "Lihat ?" lanjut Kangin.

"Terus jika menggunakan sesuatu seperti ini, kau hanya akan terkena pukulan sungguhan" ujar Kangin memukul kepala Kris dengan besi itu. Tapi Kris menguap dengan lebar dengan tidak sopannya, mengantuk mungkin. Melihat Kris yang menguap, Kangin mencoba memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan masih menggunakan besi di tangannya. "Aigoo …" ujar Kangin pusing.

"Pria ini terlahir dengan tubuh sekeras baja, tapi lihat ? Kebanyakan orang akan mati karena rasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulut. Jadi..harga berbeda antara si pemukul, dengan yang kena pukulan. Berapa banyak kalian akan membayar kami ?" tanya Kangin pada sekumpulan orang tua tadi. Seorang ahjussi pun berisik pada orang yang seperti pimpinan mereka.

"Aigooo, sialan. Memberi penawaran seperti itu. Setelah semua pertunjukkan kita tadi. Aisshhh .. bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Kangin sambil menyalakan mobilnya

Kris terdiam berpikir "Aku akan melakukannya" kata Kris

"Mwo ?" heran Kangin

"Aku hanya perlu menerima pukulan, kan ?" tanya Kris sambil melihat ke Kangin.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok kalau begitu" ujar Kangin mengalah, lalu meninggalkan gedung itu.

**TBC**

Gomawo udah baca ^^

Keep or Delete ?

Review please ….. ? ^^

Balasan review :

Ochaken : Mian, Aku memang sengaja bikin Tao jadi cewek disini, aku pernah baca artikel di google, kalau cewek bisa juga kena penyakit hemophilia kok. Makasih buat masukannya .. ^^

Xyln : iya .. ini udah dilanjut

Artea : Kangin mukul Kris beneran kok .. Kris gak ngerasain sakit, tapi dia gak punya kekuatan super disini. Yang maintain uang ke Tao ntu, temannya ayahnya Tao yang pernah dipinjam uangnya ama ayahnya Tao. ^^


End file.
